Young, Wild and Careless
by TeelaBeltoze
Summary: young, wild, carelessly inlove, but at some point we realize just how precious love really is. Yaoi! various pairings inside. rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Bleach Belongs to Tite Kubo, I just own the plot :'(

"Grimmjow, cut it out, we're gonna be late for class, again!" Ichigo pushed at his boyfriend's shoulders, trying to get free from the arms that held him pinned to the wall at the back of the school.

"What difference is five minutes gonna make?" Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's neck as he kissed his way down to his lover's collarbone.

"Grimmjow, we can't get another detention. Coach will have our asses."

Grimmjow stopped to look at Ichigo and then made a disgusted face.

"Don't say it like that! It doesn't paint a nice image... At all." He shuddered at the thought of having a threesome with their coach. Definitely not a nice picture.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo thumped him on the head and then continued to button up his shirt. "Sheesh, talk about a dirty mind."

"You started it." He wrapped his arms around the orangenette before whispering in his ear, "You like my dirty mind." Then proceeded to stick his tongue into his lover's ear.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned softly as warm lips made their way once again down his throat.

"Mmmh, baby, you taste so good."

Ichigo brought Grimmjow's head up to his and placed his lips eagerly against the other's, sucking at the bottom lip before letting his tongue enter the wet cavern.

"You taste even better," Ichigo kissed Grimmjow one last time lightly on the lips before dragging him to Math class.

"Kurosaki, Jaegerjaquez, you're late as usual." Mr Kisuke chided them, "I trust you had fun making out behind the school?" He asked innocently, grinning behind his fan.

"Yes we did." Grimmjow declared proudly, earning a smack on the head from Ichigo, and cat calls from their fellow classmates.

Ichigo stomped to his seat, not happy at all with his with boyfriend. This was the third time in a week that they got detention, all because Grimmjow couldn't control himself and his urges. It was bad enough that coach threatened to put them on the bench for the upcoming game if they didn't start shaping up and stop missing practice.

"Aww come on Ichi, you seriously can't be mad at me." Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo, his attention completely focused on his boyfriend.

Ichigo continued to ignore him.

He sighed in defeat and proceeded to do his work.

Only when the class ended, did Ichigo speak to him.

"If we're late again for class, I'm not making out with you for the rest of that whole day."

"What?! You're fuckin' kiddin' right?" The blue-haired teen looked at his boyfriend as if he was crazy.

"Not at all." Ichigo said calmly. "We can't afford to keep on missing practice because we're sitting in detention. From now on we're going to be on time, yeah?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Fine," he conceded, "but after practice, we gotta make up for lost time."

"No, then its time do homework."

"The fuck?" Grimmjow all but yelled.

Ichigo laughed and kissed Grimmjow lightly on the lips.

"Just kidding. Now let's go before we're late again."

"One last kiss." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into a tight embrace before kissing him deeply.

"Why don't you just strip naked and put on a show for the entire school to see." Renji snickered as he walked past the couple.

"Awwh is someone jealous?" Ichigo teased his friend.

"Like fuck. Not everybody feels the need to show public affection." Renji looked annoyed at his friends who were now holding hands.

"Unlike you who have to keep your relationship with the prof a secret, we don' hav' to." Grimmjow smirked, knowing he was getting on the redhead's nerves.

"Why don't just shout it for the whole world to hear?" Renji snapped at Grimmjow.

"Woah, what's with you today? You okay?" Ichigo asked before Grimmjow could reply.

"Everything is just fine." He grumbled, entering the science class. Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a confused look before following him into class.

*A/N: Please let me know what you think of this? I'm not sure who should be the Top in Ichigo's and Grimmjow's relationship... What do you think? ^^,


End file.
